Save me
by LunaMenguante
Summary: Mi vida hace 15 años era perfecta hasta que una noche todo cambio , un hombre robo mi felicidad , la libertad de mi padre y la vida de mi madre , hoy a mis 26 años vivo con las consecuencias del pasado , junto a mis malas decisiones ,quien soy yo , soy Barry Allen o mejor conocido como Iris una camarera-cantante de noche y un joven forense en el dia.
1. Pasado

**¡Buenos días o noches! Este es mi primer fic, me encanta coldflash y casi no hay historias en español de esta pareja así que este es mi granito de arena.**

 **¡Gracias a todos los que se molesten en leer! n.n**

 **DECLAIMER: The Flash es obra de DC comics.**

 **Pasado**

 _Desperte en mi habitación a oscuras – odio la oscuridad – murmure tratando de encender la lámpara de noche aunque sin éxito, Salí de mi habitación en dirección a la de mis padres, no me gustaba estar solo en la oscuridad, estaba a punto de llegar cuando unos ruidos llamaron mi atención. Si mi mama me descubría fuera de la cama me castigaría de por vida, pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte, empecé a bajar las escaleras en silencio._

 _Termine de bajar las escaleras y los ruidos que había escuchado antes se intensificaron , seguí la dirección del ruido y me condujo al despacho de mi padre la puerta estaba entreabierta , quería entrar , entonces escuche –suéltala , te daré lo que quieres solo dame tiempo– era mi padre sonaba desesperado , podía ver atraves de la puerta que había tres personas en la habitación , mis padres y un desconocido –tiempo es lo que no tengo , dámelo o la matare y luego iré a por tu hijo– dijo la voz desconocida , tenía miedo , que estaba pasando , un grito interrumpió mis pensamiento –no Henry no le des nada vete ,cuida a barry aléjate de esto– dijo mi madre, gracias a los rayos de luna que iluminaban la habitación note que el desconocido la tenía agarrada del cuello , no le alcanzaba a ver la cara y no se me hacía familiar –jajaja que romántico se están despidiendo , bueno tendré que darte una motivación Henry para que me lo des– su tono de voz era sarcástico , la piel se me erizo , vi como el hombre le clavó un cuchillo en el pecho a mi mama – NOOOO! –grito mi padre , no fui consciente de cuando entre a la habitación y me arrodille junto a mi mama –mama por favor no te mueras quédate conmigo , seré mas obediente– dije entre sollozos –Barry escúchame.. se fuerte… por tu padre….te quiero– murmuro mi mama apenas con fuerza , la mire a los ojos hasta que vi como perdían su brillo y grite aferrándome a su cadáver , hasta que me arrebataron de el – Ya te di tiempo para pensarlo , dámelo y no matare al bastardo , tú decides– me tenía agarrado del cuello y pude ver que tenía un tatuaje en la muñeca era una calavera con una serpiente – Entiende no es tan sencillo– dijo mi padre podía ver que estaba frustrado –está bien – respondió el desconocido y empezó a apretarme el cuello , no podía respirar así que le mordí la muñeca y logre zafarme –maldito bastardo te matare– grito el desconocido , –corre , barry ,corre– grito mi padre._

Desperté todo sudado y temblando volví a tener una pesadilla genial, voltee a ver el reloj de la mesita de noche y maldije llegaría tarde al trabajo otra vez.

 **Recuerden este es mi primer fic si te gusto dime que te pareció ^.^**


	2. Tarde

**Tarde**

-¡ALLEN LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE LLEGUE TARDE, DESOCUPE SU LABORATORIO!- grito el capitán signh

\- genial, lo que me faltaba – murmure rascándome la cabeza, tenía que comprarme un nuevo despertador y de preferencia que sonara muy fuerte.

\- en que piensas barry- dijo cisco dándome un codazo .Francisco que por cierto detesta que lo llamen así o "cisco" , es un policía cibernético algo así como un "hacker legal " , en el tiempo que llevo trabajando en el Departamento de Policía como forense , cisco ha sido uno de los pocos amigos que tengo.

\- hum... en nada… bueno sí , necesito un nuevo despertador y de preferencia que si suene…he he- dije subiendo las escaleras para llegar al laboratorio.

\- Bueno yo te recomendaría mejor dormir un poco más temprano así no llegarías tarde, solo es una recomendación- dijo cisco divertido de que me volvieran a "regañar".

\- oye has visto a joe? necesito entregarle unos papeles – pregunte

–nop pero cuando lo vea le digo que lo buscas -

\- ok bueno, tratare te lo prometo, tengo una montaña de trabajo que me espera así que , te veo al rato – corte la charla y entre al laboratorio sin darle tiempo de decir otra palabra – bueno veo que no me equivocaba, tengo tanto trabajo como para un año – antes de comenzar decidí llamarle a joe, los papeles que me pidió eran urgentes .Le llame dos veces y me mando directo al buzón de voz -que estará pasando- murmure un poco preocupado , decidí llamarle a iris su hija y mi mejor amiga .

–Bueno- era iris al menos ella si contesto – iris sabes que paso, joe no ha llegado y le llame y no contesta y me tiene realmente preocupado-

-barry, lo olvidaste verdad-

-olvidar que….-

-es el aniversario fúnebre de mama y papa está con nosotros, te comprometiste a acompañarnos al cementerio y pensamos que lo has de ver olvidado- contesto su voz tenia toques de melancolía

-Lo siento, si lo olvide, em… últimamente tengo mucho trabajo- realmente no le estaba mintiendo.

-bueno puedes venir esta noche a cenar –

\- tengo planes en la noche-

-por favor barry es solo una cena en familia, como en los viejos tiempos-

-está bien los veo a las 8- era lo menos que podía hacer.

Después del asesinato de mi madre, inculparon a mi padre por lo que estuve en diferente hogares provisionales, pero admitámoslo nadie quiere un niño que presencio el asesinato de su mama y que por consiguiente esta traumado y se niega a ver la realidad, la cual era que su padre la mato a sangre fría.

Joe fue el encargado del caso, no le culpo por encarcelar a mi padre todas las pruebas apuntan a que él fue el asesino pero yo sé lo que vi, aunque nadie me crea. Como no tenía familiares cercanos me llevaron a un hogar provisional y después a otro y a otro hasta que cumplí los 16 , fue cuando hui de la casa provisional, me encontraron en Iron Heights platicando con mi papa, recuerdo lo que me dijo Joe cuando me encontraron , me miro a los ojos y dijo – _Barry sabes que lo que hiciste está mal verdad , me sacaste un susto de muerte ,te veo como a un hijo y me preocupe , así que tome la decisión de que vivas conmigo y mis hijos ¿Qué te parece?-_ al principio fue difícil porque la familia west estaba recuperándose de una perdida .Francine la esposa de joe murió de una rara enfermedad y le dejo dos niños Iris y Wally West .

-Está bien te veo en la noche – dijo Iris antes de colgar.

En cuanto acabe el trabajo revise mi reloj y tenía 20 min antes de empiece mi turno en el bar, me tengo que dar prisa.

Llegue puntual a la cena y antes de tocar abrieron la puerta –Hey barry pasa – me invito a pasar Wally.

-hola – lo salude buscando a Joe con la mirada.

-papa está en la cocina con iris por si preguntas- me dijo Wally sonriendo, realmente era tan evidente que lo buscaba, bueno eso era tema para más al rato. Al entrar a la cocina Iris fue la primera en saludarme – Hola Barry pensé que no vendrías- sonreí nunca les quedaría mal bueno no tan seguido.

\- yo pensé que llegarías tarde como siempre , por cierto el capitán Singh ya me dijo que la próxima vez que llegues tarde te despedirá- me dijo Joe divertido.

\- bueno al menos a alguien le divierte que me regañen cada vez que llego tarde- dije un poco fastidiado que me recordaran lo impuntual que soy.

-Duérmete más temprano y veras serás el señorito puntual-

\- Iris eres la segunda persona en el dia que me da ese consejo, pero lo intentare – dije saliendo de la cocina y empecé a poner la mesa.

La cena fue normal le entregue a Joe los papeles que me pidió cuando vi la hora en el reloj – diablos se me hace tarde – dije parándome de golpe de la mesa y agarrando mis cosas.

-a dónde vas Barry, al menos termina de cenar- me regaño Joe

-Vas con la novia verdad… huy picaron- dijo Wally en broma

-Wally, barry no tiene novia recuerda que es gay entonces, cuando conoceré a mi cuñado- ahora me arrepentía de haberles revelado mi sexualidad.

-Iris, Wally, Joe no tengo novia, ni novio para su información tengo otros asunto, así que buenas noches, sueñen con los angelitos, adiós- Salí de la casa ignorando los comentarios de Wally e iris.

Entre al bar por la puerta de atrás a los empleados se les prohibía entrar por la puerta principal, me dirigí a los vestidores, el mío lo compartía con Caitlin o como la conocen en el bar "Cat", no era una buena cantante pero si una buena bailarina y camarera, ella conocía mi secreto junto con su novio Ronie que por cierto también trabajaba aquí como el Barman.

-Barry, otra vez tarde nunca cambias- Cait siempre melodramática.

-ya ni me lo recuerdes, mejor ayúdame –mi turno de Pasar a cantar era en 10 min por lo que me tenía que apurar. Cuando termine de "disfrazarme" me sorprendí como podía transformarme tan rápido en una chica, traía un vestido ajustado rojo que resaltaba mi trasero descaradamente, tenía que usar relleno para que simulara el busto y por suerte estaba delgado, traía una peluca de cabello ondulado y negro junto con un maquillaje de noche que como decía Cait resaltan mis ojos verdes y para complementar unos tacones negros de 12 cm.

-Bar deja de mirarte en el espejo te vas a gastar, es tu turno- dijo Cait

-si ya voy- camine por el pasillo que me lleva tras el telón y escuche como me presentaban.

-¡A continuación una diosa entre las mujeres, la sensual Iris!- no pude evitar sonreír, cuando pisaba el escenario no era Barry Allen era Iris

Iris era mi secreto muy pocas personas sabían de ella y esperaba que así se quedara, hasta que terminara de pagar la deuda que me ataba a disfrazarme en Iris.

 **Bueno espero te guste el segundo capítulo de Save me dime que te pareció n.n**


End file.
